


a kind of magic

by doitsushine92



Series: nct supernatural series [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Polyamorous Relationships, M/M, Minor Angst, Modern Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Past Child Abuse, Referenced past abuse, Seemingly unrequited love, Sharing a Bed, but vv minor, poly hyung line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doitsushine92/pseuds/doitsushine92
Summary: Jaemin doesn’t notice he’s been staring at him while he eats until Jisung looks at him like a deer caught in headlights, seaweed hanging from his lip and a confused expression on his face as he asks, “Hyung? Are you ok?”The sheer embarrassment at being caught keeps Jaemin from noticing the flustered little tap dance Jisung’s heart is doing. He also fails to notice the curious glances they receive from Taeyong across from them and Yuta’s own knowing smirk to the right of Jaemin, because he’s too busy trying not to dissolve into dust and disappear in the atmosphere.(or, jaemin is one whipped son of a gun)





	a kind of magic

**Author's Note:**

> some short jaesung to get my creative juices flowing~~

Shortly after Jisung joined them, Taeil went out with Johnny to buy an inflatable pool for him. They got the biggest one they could find, which still isn't big enough when compared to what he could have, but more often than not Jisung can be found swimming in it, royal blue scales glinting in the sunlight. Everyone knows Jisung doesn't mind being there alone - he spends hours upon hours in the pool so it isn't too surprising no one can ever stay the whole time - but they still make sure to accompany him for a while every day. Today Jeno is the first to join Jisung at the prime hour of 8 am, curling up on the top of the plastic steps and lazily pawing at the ripples of water. Jisung considers petting the older boy in gratitude, but his hands are soaking wet and he doesn’t want to risk bothering Jeno with water on his fur. Jisung settles for swimming near him.

Jaemin staggers out of the house that morning in search for Jeno, intent on demanding to know why he had to leave his cat fur all over his bedsheets, to find the two of them splashing water at each other. Jeno is the only cat in the world that likes water, Jaemin is sure. Jeno notices Jaemin first and makes space for him on the small stepladder the pool provides. Jisung appears taken aback to see Jaemin but a wide smile overtakes his features in a second, clearly glad to see him. Jaemin staggers back - it’s been a while since he saw that smile aimed at him.

The three of them keep each other company for another hour in mostly silence, only broken whenever Jeno meows or yowls at Jaemin to get scratched behind his ears or when Jisung swims over to them to say hi or share whatever is going through his mind. Jisung thinks of the weirdest things sometimes, but Jaemin would be a filthy liar if he said he doesn't find it endearing. Jisung himself is endearing.

The calm is shattered only when Yukhei comes bounding out of the house, Donghyuck in tow shouting something. Jaemin has spent the last handful of months trying to figure out what breed Yukhei is, until Jeno told him he's not supposed to be of any regular breed of dog, just like he isn't any regular breed of cat. Yukhei is big in dog form, golden fur and strong legs that let him run for hours on hours with Jaemin in the woods. He’s also got shorter ears than a golden retriever, which is what originally let Jaemin rule them out, and his eyes are a shocking blue. Jeno’s cat form has black fur and green eyes and the sharpest ears Jaemin has never seen on a cat before. 

Yukhei runs until he disappears into the treeline, and Donghyuck hesitates to follow him until Jaemin calls out to him. 

"Hyuck, I wouldn't," Jaemin says. Only the wolves and Yukhei ever venture past the trees, the pixies and Chenle a rare exception if they feel antsy and the dragons taking off once a month out of sheer necessity. There are too many things in the forest, after all. Donghyuck purses his lips and stomps his foot but he heeds Jaemin’s advice, pouting the entire way towards them. "What did the big bad dog do to you, Hyuckie?"

"Stop mocking me," Donghyuck snaps and shoves Jaemin’s shoulder, although there is no heat behind either action. Donghyuck doesn't talk as Jaemin rights himself up with a laugh, as Jeno climbs into his lap and starts kneading his thigh or as Jisung peeks at him through the water, only speaking up when Jeno has started purring in content. "I was making your Valentine’s Day presents. Since we all agreed not to spend more than $20 on our gifts, I figured I’d use the money to buy all the ingredients I needed, some pouches and small bows and jars and make everyone a little something. I was in the middle of cooking up Chenle’s when Xuxi came in and nearly knocked over the bookshelves I had all the other ones. He _did_ manage to break my mason jar with rain water, though," he pouts harder. And then, at Jaemin’s confused expression, he elaborates: "I purify it and then use it for luck and to go unnoticed. I gave some to Jisung when he first got here."

Jisung nods, more because he heard his name rather than because he knows what is being said about him, too busy making bubbles underwater. Donghyuck rolls his eyes and mutters, "Brat," a smile threatening to break out on his face. 

"What’s mine going to be?" Jaemin demands to know more than he asks. He loves it when Mark or Donghyuck give them small potions and pouches because they always seem to know what he needs at the time. 

Donghyuck gives him a scathing look and upturns his nose. "No. Wait until the actual day, I already gave too much away."

"Come on, Hyuck!" Jaemin insists. He’s always been a little too curious, but it was that curiosity that kept him alive for so many years – with curiosity comes knowledge and, granted, most of the time the acquisition of said knowledge got him into deep shit, but it also brought him quick wit and safe places to crash when his body could absolutely not keep going – snooping around alleys and dark corners was dangerous but gratifying, in the end. 

Donghyuck seems to consider it for a long minute, but he eventually provides, "I can give you a hint - Zodiac."

"Zodiac?" Jaemin repeats.

"Zodiac." 

Jaemin stares at Donghyuck to see if he's going to offer anything else, but the witch remains mum and Jaemin knows it would be futile to try. So instead he turns his head back to where Jisung is swimming and marvels at the colour of his scales, how his golden eyes keep shifting over to them every couple of minutes only to get distracted once more in seconds. Jaemin is, for lack of a better word, whipped for the mermaid and there is nothing he can do about it. He’s okay with that.

~

Jisung only leaves the pool when Ten comes outside to get him at dining time. He gets wrapped in a giant towel by Ten and carried inside in the time it takes for his legs to replace his tail, sat on a tall chair so it's not hitting the ground because they know it makes him uncomfortable. Ten sets out to dry him with another towel, hoping he shifts back sooner so he can join them at the table.

The dining table is something that took nearly three months to build with their combined handiwork. It’s long, long enough it held everyone in the house when they were in full capacity - there was a time when there were 35 people and they all managed to squeeze in. The table is made of wood they chopped from the forest; Johnny, Hansol and Yuta did most of the job, with Taeyong and Dongyoung logging the material from one place to another, Taeil and Ten supervising and handling the accidents and Renjun and Jaemin handing the tools when prompted. It’s the pride and joy of the house. 

As of now, with 18 people to sit around, there is plenty of space for everyone to be more than comfortable. Taeyong and Dongyoung, despite of not eating, are good cooks and handle the kids’ meals during the week when Kun is at work, but dinner is usually left to be handled by the oldest of the dragons and Hansol, who has a way with knives. 

Jaemin saves a seat for Jisung between him and Jeno, who only offers a knowing smile as he scoots closer to Renjun, leaving enough room for the skinny mermaid. Tonight’s assortment of food is just like any other day, the meat being pushed closer to Jaemin by Yuta with a stern look that says, “Eat, or else.” It warms Jaemin’s heart to know that Yuta and Hansol still care, after so many years of being in their charge, about his nourishment, among other habits. He remembers the first few weeks after they took him in, how despite not trusting them entirely, Jaemin still ate everything put on his plate because all he knew, all he’d ever known, was to enjoy every meal, because you never knew when or where the next would come from. It’s still a habit of Yuta to check his weight, to make sure it’s never nearing the low numbers.

Not everyone in the house eats meat – Renjun and Ten, for instance, find it entirely disgusting and their scowls are thinly masked behind their forks, but Chenle doesn’t bat an eye, eating up his fruits with a smile. From what Yukhei has told Jaemin, Jeno used to survive off eating birds, but he doesn’t dare do so anymore in fear Renjun won’t kiss him anymore. It sounds like Jeno enough for Jaemin to believe it. Jisung is a little iffy when it comes to meat, but as long as it isn’t fish he seems okay with it.

With that thought in mind, Jaemin sets a plate for Jisung while he finishes up drying, two pieces of meat and a portion of rice, mindful of adding seaweed that’s been specifically bought and washed for him. Chenle is keeping the mermaid company for the time being and the two can be heard squabbling in the other room, Chenle’s loud laugh punctuating every muffled sentence. When they join the rest of the party, Jisung is dressed in a pair of sweatpants too short at the ankles and a t-shirt that’s too large at the hem, one which Jaemin remembers Johnny wearing more than once. 

Despite the loud ruckus and general commotion than comes with their family dinners, Jisung sees the empty spot reserved for him and takes it with a grateful smile that widens at his served plate. Chenle dives straight for the seat next to Kun and doesn’t waste a second to start eating, but Jisung is calmer on his approach, taking his time to cut the steak into even pieces before he starts eating it, shredding the seaweed to combine it with the meat into one mouthful. Jaemin doesn’t notice he’s been staring at him while he eats until Jisung looks at him like a deer caught in headlights, seaweed hanging from his lip and a confused expression on his face as he asks, “Hyung? Are you ok?”

The sheer embarrassment at being caught keeps Jaemin from noticing the flustered little tap dance Jisung’s heart is doing. He also fails to notice the curious glances they receive from Taeyong across from them and Yuta’s own knowing smirk to the right of Jaemin, because he’s too busy trying not to dissolve into dust and disappear in the atmosphere. 

“I’m,” Jaemin’s voice fails him. He coughs and tries again, “I’m fine. Sorry.”

This time, Jaemin actively ignores Yuta’s giggles next to him and resolutely eats with his eyes glued to the plate. The conversations rarely lull with their bunch and soon enough Jaemin is roped into a conversation with Donghyuck and Yukhei – even though the two of them are sat at the other end of the table and he nearly has to shout to be heard over the noise from everyone else. Jeno and Renjun, bless their sweet hearts, make sure to engage Jisung in a conversation of their own – it’s been months, but Jisung is still skittish and nervous around everyone and he has a hard time joining in unless he’s explicitly addressed. 

After dinner, while Sicheng and Jaehyun argue over the noise of the running water as they do the dishes, most of them settle around the living room. It’s been a while since they all hung out together and earlier in the week Taeil insisted they all cleared their schedules for a movie night. Their big living room, the one designed to hold “family meetings” as Johnny called them, has enough room in it to hold all of them, two long couches and two reclining chairs, but that’s still not enough to seat everyone and blankets have to be moved downstairs to be spread on the floor, throw pillows added to the mix. Jaemin takes a seat on the biggest couch, with Renjun taking up residence on Jeno’s lap – who, for once, stays human – Donghyuck and Jaemin sitting on either side of the shape shifter. That leaves Jisung with two choices: the floor or someone else’s lap. Jaemin was expecting him to sit on the floor, given how shy and scared he is, but he’s surprised – pleasantly so, and more than just a little – when Jisung asks if he could sit with him. Mark sits on the floor in front of Donghyuck and leans back until he’s comfortably enough, resting his head on Donghyuck’s knee.

Even if Jisung ends up sitting on one of Donghyuck’s thighs and one of Jaemin’s and remains upright for the majority of the movie, Jaemin still fears Jisung will be able to tell how hard his heart is beating. He can feel how hard he’s blushing, all over his face and neck, every point of contact between him and Jisung feeling like it is on fire. Once more, as it has become tradition for him, Jaemin ignores Yuta and Hansol all together.

As a distraction, Jaemin glances around the living room: Kun and Ten are sat all the way across the room in a beanbag Ten dragged downstairs from his room, Ten cuddling up to Kun, his head resting on his shoulder while the dragon idly plays with his hair; on the couch furthest from the one Jaemin is sitting on, Johnny, Jaehyun and Sicheng are sitting with Taeyong sprawled over them, his head on Johnny’s thigh and his feet on Sicheng’s; Hansol is sat on the floor between Dongyoung and Yuta, acting as a barrier between the two that love fighting as much as they love making out in the storage closet on the second floor – Jaemin found them once and has been avoiding the memory ever since -; Jungwoo and Taeil share one reclining chair and Yukhei and Chenle take the other, Chenle practically glowing from his spot nestled under Yukhei’s arm. 

The movie is a blur to Jaemin. For one, Donghyuck keeps chatting in his ear and Jaemin finds his senseless comments more interesting than the plot, but also because Jisung becomes more and more relaxed as the movie progresses and by the half of it he’s lax between them, and he’s asleep before it is over. He’s not the only one: Jaehyun is drooling on Sicheng’s shoulder and both Taeil and Jungwoo are snoring quietly. There’s a general consensus to let them continue sleeping since it’s nearing 10 already anyway, and then there’s a brief discussion on how to get them to bed. Taeyong carries Taeil upstairs, Dongyoung taking Jungwoo into his arms as carefully as he can. Johnny offers to carry Jaehyun and then Jaemin is kindly volunteered by Renjun to take Jisung. 

“I hate you,” Jaemin hisses at his roommate as he bypasses him. Renjun blows him a kiss and skips away.

Jisung shares a room with Chenle and Jeno, his bed the one nearest to the window. The bedsheets are messy, probably because Jisung doesn’t fix them in the morning, and Jeno moves back the blankets for Jaemin to put Jisung on the bed and then put them back into place, tucking the siren in. Chenle says goodnight to Jaemin and promptly passes out on his own bed, but Jeno sneaks out of the room and when Jaemin goes to his own, Renjun isn’t there either.

Jaemin must have been asleep for an hour when the door to his bedroom creaks open and he’s pulled back to consciousness. It’s been a long time since he’s been living here, but he’s still a light sleeper and the faintest of noises can rouse him. He supposes it’s a survival instinct that he carried with him after years of living on the streets. But he’s not suspicious or fearful, and he’s more curious than anything when he peels his eyes open. At first he thinks it might be just Renjun coming back from his nightly dates with Jeno, but the figure slipping in is far taller and slimmer. 

“Jisung?” Jaemin croaks, his mind foggy with sleep. He has no idea what Jisung might be doing here.

“Hey, hyung,” Jisung waves shyly. He lingers uncomfortably in the middle of the room until Jaemin makes a vague motion with his hand that is supposed to indicate Jisung can seat on Renjun’s vacant bed. “Are you sure?”

“Renjun barely ever sleeps here, anyway,” Jaemin shrugs it off. 

“Neither does Jeno hyung,” Jisung murmurs carefully, taking a seat on the edge of the bed, careful not to wrinkle the sheets. It makes Jaemin smile. “Do you know where they go?”

Jaemin takes his sweet time answering, processing the words and trying to make sense of them in his sleep-riddled mind. “They go to the rooftop. Jeno likes high places and Renjun likes Jeno.”

“That’s cute,” Jisung smiles faintly and then he falls silent. 

Jaemin waits patiently for him to state why he’s here, provide some sort of explanation for his presence but it doesn’t come, so he has to prod, “Not that I’m not thrilled about your visit, but it’s late. Is there anything in particular you need?”

Jisung shakes himself out of whatever stupor he’d been in and says, “I wanted to apologize. I know I haven’t been very friendly to you. I want you to know that it isn’t you, hyung; I’m not afraid of you or anything like that.” Jisung takes another couple of seconds to continue. “I have a past, as everyone in the house does, but unlike the majority of you, I haven’t really worked them out. Some of the things I’m working on is trusting, especially the more… predatory creatures out there,” Jisung eyes him briefly before he diverts his gaze to the window behind Jaemin, “and it hasn’t been easy. I don’t know if Kun Ge told you anything about where or how he found me but it wasn’t pretty. But hyung, I’m really not scared of you – I know it seems like I am but…”

He trails off, biting his bottom lip and curling his hands over the comforter. Jaemin sees how hard he’s trying to push the words out and he takes pity on Jisung, breathing out a rushed, “It is okay, Jisung. It’s good to know it’s not me and I totally understand your wariness. Kun did say some but he never gave any details,” not that Jaemin wanted them, he added in his head. All he told them was that he found Jisung trapped in a cage in an area belonging to trolls, whom are known for dabbling in the trafficking business. Jisung was allegedly next in line to be shipped off to God knows where if Kun had not seen him during his weekly fly over the beach. “I really hope you can grow to trust me, as well as the hyungs, and that sooner than later we can be closer. I’d love to get to know you how Chenle and Jeno have.”

“That’s another reason why I’m here,” Jisung laughs nervously. “I was thinking you and I could hang out? Tomorrow, if that’s ok?”

“Of course,” Jaemin nods and smiles brightly. He wishes to convey to Jisung how excited he is without going overboard since the last thing he wants is to make him uncomfortable. “We could go to the movies, maybe, or uh, whatever you want?”

“Sure,” Jisung nods. Jaemin continues to smile, although it turns quizzical when Jisung remains rooted to the spot instead of leaving after what Jaemin assumed was the end of their conversation. “Um… Chenle snores really badly.”

“You can take Renjun’s bed,” Jaemin offers. He knows Renjun will probably stay up on the rooftop until it gets too uncomfortable for his back, and then he’ll just room with Jeno when he finds his bed occupied. 

Jisung flashes him a thankful smile and waits for Jaemin to settle back into his bed before slipping under the covers. However, none of them falls back asleep; Jaemin is the kind of guy to have a hard time sleeping once he’s awake and it isn’t until he’s at sheep #109 that he realizes Jisung is restless in bed, the covers making minimum noise as he moves around. The moonlight has shifted minutely in the room when Jaemin asks, “Can’t sleep in a strange bed?”

“Strange bed, strange room,” Jisung sighs. Another minute of silence and then,” Hyung… do you mind if I try something?”

Jaemin is truthfully intrigued and nowhere near dreamland, so he gives an affirmative. The room is dead silent until Jisung slips out of bed and crosses the space between the two. He hesitantly sits on the edge of Jaemin’s bed and Jaemin, once he catches his drift, moves back closer to the wall to allow more space for Jisung.

Jaemin’s is a twin bed but they’re tall and their knees keep knocking into each other, not to mention Jaemin is a sucker for physical affection and he’s having a hard time keeping his hands to himself, only allowing his toes to brush Jisung’s ankles in fear of scaring him away. If this were Renjun, he’d already have him locked in his arms or forcing him to be the big spoon, but he can’t afford to frighten Jisung.

“Is this okay?” Jisung asks him quietly. 

Jaemin hums, carefully inching closer. “I should be asking you that,” he jokes, trying for a lopsided smile. The sleepiness is catching up to him now, but he stays awake to watch Jisung’s one thousand expressions that flit across his face.

“I’m okay,” Jisung nods, “This is okay. Thank you,” he adds.

“No problem,” Jaemin murmurs.

After Jisung falls asleep, Jaemin keeps watching him for some long time. His heart is breaking, with such close contact but no possibility of any of the things Jaemin wants (and he wants so, so much) and he can only hope Jisung doesn’t know of his feelings, because if he does then he’s ignoring them purposefully and it can only mean he doesn’t share them and –

Jaemin halts his thoughts. Now isn’t the time to get antsy, especially not with the object of his affections (love, his mind whispers) right there. The best thing Jaemin can do is cherish this moment and commit to memory the slope of Jisung’s nose and the shadows his eyelashes cast over his cheekbones.

_God, Jaemin, when did you become such a sap? Maybe if you grew some balls you wouldn’t have to resort to this Shakespearean spitting bullshit._

The voice in his head sounds suspiciously like Renjun. It’s right, though. Jaemin hates it.

**Author's Note:**

> [ twitter](twitter.com/doitsushine92)
> 
> [ cc](curiouscat.me/doitsushine92)


End file.
